Harry Potter & The DFDL, The Beginning
by Talyn29
Summary: Starts in the summer between Harry's 5th and 6th year, An unknown Friend returns, A new Group to fight evil forms and much more...... and just who is Jack Riggs and what is The D.F.D.L ? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hey All,  
This is my first Fanfiction Story, so Please be nice to me and I hope you all like it.

Also, some of you may know me from my RPG Site, that's where this sort of started, so if you see your name here and you don't want it in my story, just let me know and I'll take it out, Now on to the Introduction.

But first a note from the author: These are not my characters or my world. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, and are protected by copyrights, all I own are Jack Riggs & Max Wood, Oh and the idea for this story and Jack's Animagus Name, Form & Special Abilities.

Now a Introduction to Jack Riggs & Max Wood.

* * *

**Max Wood: A History**

Max Wood became best friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione in 1st year, on The Hogwarts Express, but was sorted into Slytherin, not many of the Slytherin's like her, because she decided to stay friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, even though they are in Gryffindor, she has come along for a few adventure's and in Year 5, she went into The Department of Mysteries with Harry and the others, and saved Sirius Black before he could fall through the Veil, so Sirius Black did not die.

* * *

**Jack Riggs: A History**

Jack Riggs is an Australian wizard, His Parents are Martin & Lorna Riggs, known as the best Auror Team in The Australian Ministry of Magic, they are also the First and Second in Command of The Order of The Golden Dingo.

Now instead of going to The Australian School of Witchcraft & Wizardry like most Australian's, Martin & Lorna sent him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry in The UK.

Jack became best friends with James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Mark Weasley (Matt Weasley's father) and Jennifer Davis (Sirius's wife and Alexis Black's mother) in 1st year, on The Hogwarts Express and is a Marauder as well, along with Mark Weasley.

But unlike the other Marauder's, Jack and Mark did not want there names on The Marauder's Map, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter tried to find out why, but Jack and Mark never told them.

Now just like the other Marauder's, Jack did become an Animagius as well, Jack's Name & Form is Nightfire The Phoenix.

His Traits and Markings are: Gold eyes with Scarlet and Gold feathers and an all Scarlet tail.

At the time, He was the only Phoenix in existence who can Apparate and Disapparate any where in the world including Hogwarts, he can do this in either his Phoenix form or his Human form, He can talk telepathically and do any kind of wandless magic when in his Animagi form and his Human form, he also has healing powers.

After they finished Hogwarts, and James and Lily had Harry, just like Sirius, Remus, Peter and Mark, Jack told James and Lily, that if anything ever happened to them, he would watch over Harry, no matter what.

But when James and Lily were killed by Voldemort, Peter thought, Dead and Sirius sent to Azkaban, Jack left The UK, leaving Remus, Mark, Jennifer and everyone else he knew behind.

Jack went back to Australia, where he found that his Parents had retired; He then became The new Leader of The Order of The Golden Dingo, and with there help, he was able to watch over Harry, but without Harry knowing it.

Now, it's the summer between Harry's 5th and 6th year, it's time for Jack to come home and see Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey All, Welcome to my first story, I hope you like it, if you do, a few reviews would be great, even if you don't like it, please review, Thanks Talyn.

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters or my world. They all belong to J. K. Rowling, and are protected by copyrights, all I own are Jack Riggs & Max Wood, Oh and the idea for this story and Jack and Harry's Animagus Name, Form & Special Abilities.

* * *

It all started on a cold and windy day in July, a Man around 30 years old walked up to, two grave stones, his long black trench coat and long black hair blowing about, he looked down at the grave stones and for the second time in his life, he had to stop himself from breaking down in tears, you see the names on the grave stones were.....

_James Potter & Lily Potter_

''I'm sorry it's been so long my old friends, but after what happened, I had to leave, I'm sorry I didn't stay and keep my promise, but until now, I could not come back.'' said the Man.

The Man's Name is, Jack Riggs and he has just come back to The UK from Australia after almost 15 years of been away.

''Oh James, Lily, I miss you two so much, I am so sorry I didn't stay and look after Harry, but I know that even if I had have stayed, Albus would have never let me take Harry, but now that I'm back, I'm going to keep my promise, I'll do what I can to help, I just hope it will be enough.''

Jack bent down over the graves and put a single Lilly Flower on Lily's grave and a single Rose on James's grave, then he stood up and looked down at the grave stones again.

''Well James, Lily, I better get going, I'm off to see Harry, so wish me luck my old friends, I'll be seeing you, but not for some time, Good Bye James, Lily.''

And with that said, the man known as Jack Riggs burst in flames and disappeared.

* * *

Well, that's all for now, I'll update again soon, hope you all like it so far.

Talyn.


End file.
